civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Kaweskar (Terwa Koyo)
The Kaweskar lead by Terwa Koyo is a custom civilization mod by Uighur_Caesar, with contributions from HoopThrower, DarthStarKiller, Senshidenshi, Gatoutak, and Deliverator. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview The Kaweskar The history of the Kaweskar people is a story of a fruitless struggle of a people dearly trying to keep their traditions alive in an uncaring world that just seems to haphazardly lend them a hand at the best of times. A people who were witnessed at the very early days of American exploration yet weren’t fully contacted until well entered the 20th century. People living in one of the harshest environments the world could offer while seeing the world move around them, not relevant to establish permanent trade with, yet not possessing enough wealth to seek out to fight them either. A world ravaged by plague which decimated their population, directing them onto a path of annihilation that made them lose their very faith on the spirits of the Earth. Yet people who still managed to overcome, to survive, and to live to this day. The very earlier contacts with the Kaweskar were done during the days of Magellan and the early explorers of the new world, yet this territory wasn’t truly colonized by the white man until the 20th century, a time when their population was already decimated due to the overhunting of their traditional food sources and the illnesses they had no immunity to that had made their presence on this land. Terwa Koyo The tale of Terwa Koyo is a strange one, a telling of how the western world sometimes tries to change the mindset of people from cultures they cannot understand, and how civilization does not always have the same definition for everyone nor does mean the best things for everyone. Terwa Koyo was handpicked in early life by the very president of Chile due to his brightness, being brought to Santiago, the capital of Chile, to be trained in the airforce in a process of chilenization to try and make him abandon his old traditional ways. He never quite managed to fit in well in the military life and was eventually posted back on the Patagonia, where he promptly became a leader for his people and went back to his roots, readopting the old traditions of their people who had been abandoned by then and going back to their seminomadic lifestyle. Dawn of Man Oh Great Terwa Koyo, your people are awed by your mere presence. Born in the last refuge of your people at one the farthest corners of the world, you were picked out for greatness from a beginning. Having been chosen for your brilliance to be educated in the manners of the western world in an attempt to show you the wonders of the modern world is that you went onto meeting life in the airforce, in civilization, far from the lands that saw your birth. This was not to last however and soon enough you were posted again in your homelands, where you saw your people distraught and abandoned, a people who had lost all faith in humanity and whose very will to live was lost. It is in your quest to change this that you became a leader. It was not before long that you abandoned the ways of the western world and led your people onto recuperating their old traditions, a golden era where they could live as your ancestors did, hunting sea wolves, building canoes, living off what the land could give. It was here that you found your true calling. Oh Terwa Koyo, your people call your name once again to restore them to the glory of the old days, can you show them the values of traditional life, can you lead them in the great wolf hunts in the sea? Can you build a civilization that stands the test of time? Introduction: '''I hear the call of the wild. Don’t you hear your ancestor beckoning? '''Introduction: '''The dark storm has come and passed, a black signal amongst the funerary piles of my ancestors, the ice sang and then came the light. Your arrival had been predicted. '''Defeat: '''Ayayema is calling for my name. Soon I shall descend onto the pits of solitude, of death and putrefaction. I shall soon join my ancestors, thanks to you... '''Defeat: '''What is death but an unavoidable fascet of life, so as it has come to me, it shall eventually, come for you. Unique Attributes Strategy As their UA implies, the Kaweskar are a civ with coastal advantages. The clearest is that they can airlift between coastal cities immediately, a great bonus to mobility, and as such coastal cities should be settled wherever possible. Settling coastal cities also opens up their UU, a cargo ship replacement that reveals sea resources and provides Science the further it is from the capital. Settling far flung cities and sending out Hallefs will provide a solid science boost, without hindering your empire's ability to control its holdings. Finally, the UB is a temple replacement which provides unique Dreams to the city based on terrain. The chance is still random though, so if you want to switch out your current dream, you'll have to expend a great person near it. This is made easier by the UA if both cities are coastal. The Dreams will provide bonuses on specific terrain tiles, helping your cities overcome poor land or further take advantage of good placement. Music Mod Support '''Events and Decisions Beached Whale Ceremony Our society is one of introverts; public festivals and gatherings are rare to see. However, the discovery of a beached whale changes this entirely. Whole villages gather around to observe the creature and take place in the traditional ceremony. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Kaweskar * Must be in at least the Medieval Era * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 100 Faith * 200 Culture Rewards: * 8 Turn Golden Age * +1 Food Food and +1 from Whales * 1 or 2 sources of Whales may appear on coastal land tiles near your territory. Introduce Military Discipline In this ever changing world, we must have a way to defend our culture and our people. Let us introduce a new military discipline to dominate the new realm of aerial warfare. Requirements/Restrictions * Player must be Kaweskar * Must have Flight * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 2 Magistrate * 1500 Gold Rewards: * Airports in all cities * Airports may hold twice as many units * +25% combat bonus for air units in friendly territory Full Credits List * DarthStarKiller: UB, UU, LS, Civ icon * HoopThrower: LS, design help, text * The guy whose name starts with G: Map * Deliverator: UU model * Senshidenshi: design help * Uighur_Caesar: All else Category:Uighur_Caesar Category:Polar Cultures Category:All Civilizations Category:Civilizations with Male leaders